


Pan's Daughter

by shewalksonstarlight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Goldilocks gets kidnapped, Peter Pan seeks revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewalksonstarlight/pseuds/shewalksonstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Rumple's Mother. Tensions are high between our favorite characters when Goldilocks gets kidnapped. No one knows how it happened and Peter Pan is out for blood. Will the Pan family go their separate ways or rise stronger than ever? We will find out if Peter Pan truly never fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Goldilocks? Like Goldilocks and the three bears?” Belle asked. Rose nodded. There wasn’t really a rhyme or reason as to why they named their daughter that. It was just that neither of them had ever met someone with that name and they found it amusing.  
“Precisely.” She stated. Rumple looked at her confused. She bit back a laugh. Rose knew that her son was trying to figure out the reasoning behind the name.  
“What if she actually runs into bears?” He finally asked. Pan chuckled. It was a preposterous thought.  
“There are no bears on Neverland.” Pan replied. Rumple looked surprised but quickly regained composure.  
“So you’re leaving? You’re going to raise her in that awful place?” Rumple exclaimed. Rose closed her eyes and rubbed them with the palms of her hands. She let out a sigh as she let her hands dropped. It hadn’t even been two days since she had given birth and they were about to start fighting again. When was it going to end? Rose knew that it would probably never end but she held onto hope.  
“Not for at least a month but yes, dearest, we are going back to Neverland. It’s our home. I’m sure we’ll be back and you’re always welcome to visit.” Rose soothed.  
Rumple handed his sister back to her and left. Rose closed her eyes to try to stop the tears and let out a ragged breath. She felt Peter take Goldy and when she opened her eyes, he had placed her in the bassinet.  
“And you wonder why I don’t like him.” Pan remarked. Rose rolled her eyes.  
“You don’t like him because of some petty grudge you’re holding that’s centuries old. We aren’t penniless frauds anymore.” Rose reminded. Peter laughed.  
“Actually, we still are penniless frauds. We just don’t have any bills to pay now.” He pointed out. Rose sat there in realization.  
She wasn’t sure about the fraud part but they were still broke. They had nothing. Well, except a dangerous island full of orphaned children who would never grow up but they had no material possessions or money. Every cent that Rose had left would go to paying the hospital bills and to renting a room at Granny’s.  
“I’m sorry that’s a deal breaker. We’re going to have to get divorced.” Rose joked as she moved over so Peter could lay on the hospital bed with her.  
“You get the children.” Peter retorted with the same fervor. He leaned his head on her shoulder.  
“No, I’m taking the island. You can keep the kids.” Rose replied. They both laughed and for a moment, everything seemed like it would be alright. 

A month later

Tension was at an all-time high between all the members of the Pan family. Rose and Peter were both exhausted from taking care of a newborn. Rumple had gone back to be resentful towards his parents and Belle was at her wits end trying to keep everyone calm. Rose and Peter were in the middle of yet another disagreement about what to do. The conversation went the same way every time. There was no real solution and they weren’t mad at each other but it was always a topic of discussion lately.  
“Let the boy be, Rose. We’re going back to Neverland anyway. You know he’ll never visit.” Pan stated as laid Goldy in her bassinet. Rose was laying on the bed and perched on her elbow.  
“I just don’t understand, Peter. He’s being irrational and acting like a child. Poor Belle is stressing herself out trying to keep the peace.” Rose pointed. Peter let out a frustrated sigh as he climbed into bed.  
“It’s her stupid fault for marrying the ungrateful little brat.” He mumbled. Rose hit him in the chest.  
“It’s our fault he turned out this way.” Rose exclaimed. Pan let out another sigh.  
“Yes, I know. We’re horrible parents who left him with spinsters and we’re part of the reason that he became the dark one. The boy is over two hundred years old. As a matter of fact, we are all way too old to be discussing his childhood. Yes, it was awful but our childhoods weren’t great and you don’t hear us complaining. How long are you two going to milk that story anyway? Is he going to hold that grudge forever?” Pan questioned. Rose shrugged.  
“I don’t know but we can’t leave him like this.” Rose said. Pan eyed her suspiciously.  
“Agree to disagree. I have left him in far worse conditions and he was fine. He killed me, Rose. We don’t exactly have the kind of relationship where we care about each other’s feelings. You shouldn’t have that kind of relationship with him either. I don’t understand why you keep trying. He just pushes you away and tries to pin us against each other. Just leave him be.” Peter replied. Rose rolled her eyes and tried to go to sleep. It wasn’t hard to do considering that she had hardly gotten any sleep since the baby was born.  
Rose woke up feeling fully rested and that raised a red flag for her. She rushed over to the bassinet only to find it empty. She turned to look at her husband thinking that maybe he fell asleep with Goldy sometime during the night but such was not the case. She shook her husband awake.  
“Peter! Peter! Wake up! The baby’s gone! She’s gone!” Rose shrieked. The tears were streaming down her face as she tore the place apart looking for some sort of clue.  
“Rose, stop. You’re not going to find anything.” He told her. His voice was strained as if he was trying to control his emotions. Rose looked at him in disbelief.  
“Our baby is gone, Peter! Don’t you care?” She yelled at him. Rose instantly regretted saying that to him.  
“Of course I care, Rose! Tearing this place apart isn’t going to bring her back! If whoever took our child was good enough not to wake either of us then they wouldn’t leave any evidence behind. Not in plain sight anyway. I promise you that I will bring our daughter back, Rose. I will find whoever did this and make them pay.” He stated. It was in that moment that she saw her husband transition from Peter, her fun-loving and adventurous husband, to Peter Pan, a very clever and cunning man who stops at nothing to get revenge.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but here's chapter two!!

The numbness washed over Rose in waves. She had stopped crying which was an improvement. Pan hadn’t moved an inch since he’d promise to get their daughter back and get his revenge on those who took her. Rose’s eyes had never left the empty bassinet. It had been at least an hour since they had discovered she was missing. She had lost another child. It was her fault. Rose kept going over what she could have done until she didn’t want to think anymore. Rose looked over at Peter. She knew what was going through his mind. He was trying to narrow down the list of people who would want to cause them pain. It was a rather large list. Who hadn’t they crossed? Rose grew more and more frustrated the longer she was forced to wait. She got up and started getting dressed.   
“You won’t be able to find her on your own. You’re too emotional.” Peter stated, not even looking her way. There wasn’t even a hint of desperation in his voice. He wasn’t saying it because he was concerned about her wellbeing, but rather, he was stating what he believed to be a fact.   
“It beats sitting around here and doing nothing!” Rose exclaimed. She felt the tears sting her eyes and she took a deep breath trying to steady herself.   
“I know where to start.” Pan said. Rose stopped and waited for him to continue. “We start with Blackbeard. He might have killed you but the debt hasn’t been settled. You’re life wasn’t valuable enough to him because you didn’t actually die. What’s more valuable than Peter Pan’s wife? One of his children and Blackbeard isn’t stupid enough to try and cross Rumple.”   
“But what would he want with a wee babe? She’s barely a month old!” Rose demanded. She could see the irritation and frustration written across Peter’s face as clear as day.   
“A baby grows into a child. A child he can use for labor on his ship. That’s the lifetime debt he’s looking for.” Pan explained.   
“So why go through the trouble of killing me?” Rose asked.   
“He likes killing people and irritating me. He accomplished both by killing you,” Pan stated. Rose look at him in mild disbelief. He continued on, “I suppose you’re going to want to get the others involved?”   
“No.” Rose replied without hesitation.   
“No?” Pan retorted, half mocking and half in genuine surprise.   
“They’ll slow us down with their self-righteous hero crap. We don’t have time for that. We do this your way. Prove to me that Peter Pan never fails.” Rose demanded. Pan smirked.   
“I never thought I’d live to see the day where my Rose turned to the side of the villains and was out for blood. Revenge is a hell of a drug, isn’t it?” Pan asked. He was smiling now but there was darkness in his eyes. Getting their daughter back had now become a game and may the Gods have mercy on whoever decided to get in Pan’s way.   
***  
They had almost made it to the docks before Rumple and Belle had caught them.   
“Where are you two going? And where’s the newest addition to our so-called family?” Rumple asked. Rose tried her hardest to hold back her emotions. She let her husband do the talking.   
“We left her with the Charmings. We needed some time to ourselves for a moment. You know how newborns can be.” Pan lied. Rumple didn’t look like he was buying it. Of course, that could have just been his natural distrust of his father.   
“Where is Goldilocks?” Rumple demanded.   
Rose broke down and started to cry. She buried her head in her husband’s shoulder. There were few moments in their marriage where they showed this much emotion and intent to each other. Most of those moments being just recently. She could hear how fast Pan’s heart was beating. She didn’t have to look up at him to know that he was fighting his emotions.   
“She’s gone,” Pan replied, his voice betraying him, “We woke up this morning and someone had taken her.”   
“Oh my god,” Belle stated, “That’s awful. I can’t imagine how you guys are feeling.”   
“Serves you right.” Rumple stated. Rose looked at her son in disbelief. He continued, “Villains don’t get happy endings.”   
“Villains don’t get happy endings?” Pan countered, “Why can’t I? Every other villain here seems to have gotten one. The pirate found true love. Zelena has her child. Maleficent was reunited with her daughter. Ursula went home to her father. Even you, you insufferable brat, found someone to love you. So, I’ll ask again, why don’t I get a happy ending?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy it! You guys are awesome!

Rumple was silent for a moment too long while he contemplated how to answer.  
“Well?” Pan demanded. Rose had stopped crying but she found herself leaning against her husband for support.   
“We’ve all done terrible things,” Rose exclaimed, her voice cracking. Rumple let out a dry laugh but Rose ignored it and continued, “You’re father has been ruthless, no doubt. However, you are no saint either. I know you don’t want to hear this, but you very nearly became your father. There are still some moments where I see the similarities between the two of you. You lost love and in return, you destroyed the lives of many. I’ve heard people around here, the Charmings mostly, preach of redemption and how villains can get happy endings. What makes us different?”   
“Because Peter Pan has no intention of changing!” Rumple exclaimed, exasperated.   
“Well, dear, I suppose you have that in common, don’t you?” Rose retorted. There was a shared look of surprise between Belle, Rumple, and Pan.   
Rose felt her composure coming back. With that composure came fear and outright anger. With Rumple, it always seemed to be one step forward and two steps back.   
“I can’t stand here and have this argument for the millionth time! We need to go find Goldilocks, so you either need to come with us or move out of the way!” Rose demanded. Rumple stood there for a moment considering his options.   
“We’re coming with but for the sake of my baby sister, not yours.” Rumple clarified. Rose nodded and headed for the docks.   
“We’re headed to find Blackbeard. I owe him a life debt that was never fully paid.” Rose explained.   
Pan’s POV  
Rumple and Belle just nodded as they followed Pan and Rose onto the Jolly Roger. Hook would probably be furious that they took it but Pan didn’t care and nobody else seemed to either. If they did, they kept it to themselves. Pan kept a safe distance from the rest of the group and opted to steer the ship. He didn’t need any distractions while he was trying to figure out where his daughter was. He had a long list of enemies and he couldn’t pinpoint anyone in particular that would even know about Goldy. He eyed the other passengers suspiciously. The journey was going to be hard enough with Rose, but then she had to go and invite the last two people he wanted to be around. Now Pan was going to have to deal with his son’s suspicion of him and Belle’s hero montage. Pan knew it couldn’t be easy leaving this forsaken place and he couldn’t honestly say that he would have preferred the Charmings’ or the pirate. Well, he might’ve preferred the pirate to Rumple. Regardless, he was stuck with his son. They had stolen the pirate’s boat and were going to portal to the Enchanted Forest. Pan was able to salvage a couple of magic beans from Tiny’s garden.   
The most concerning part of the journey was not going through the portal, but rather, the silence that emanated from Rumple and Belle. The closest anyone got to talking was when Belle occasionally checked on Rose. Pan expected to be bombarded with questions or snide remarks, and yet, he was met with stony silence. At the very least, Belle should have voiced her concerns about what their plans were for this journey. Belle was always trying to be the hero and now she was on a ship with three villains. There should have been some sort of conversation. She was a smart girl, and she had to know that at some point, something nefarious was going to happen. His frustration grew with the silence. Why weren’t they curious? Why weren’t they suspicious? Why weren’t they as boisterous as usual? Peter made a mental note to keep a closer watch on them.   
Rose’s POV  
Rose was hoping for there to be more questions or arguments to pass the time but she wasn’t so lucky. Rumple and Belle continued in awkward silence. The only break in tension was when Belle would occasionally ask Rose how she was doing. It was a nice gesture but it was becoming annoying. Peter kept a safe distance from this gloomy party and often was out of sight. She hadn’t meant to invite Rumple and Belle. She hadn’t fully thought through what she was going to say before she said it and she certainly didn’t think that they would accept. Why would Rumple voluntarily spend any amount of time with them? She glanced over at her son and then at her husband. Something wasn’t right. Rose knew that Peter was aware of everything going on and was making his own assumptions. He was also planning. Peter was essentially the captain of this journey which made Rose nervous and curious. Nobody had made any objections to Peter taking control. Belle and Rumple hated Pan. They had to at least consider that he’s planned most of this journey. Pan was probably up to no good. Her suspicions were confirmed when he called her over to him. She stood in front of her husband and gave him a knowing glance.   
“We’re not going to the Enchanted Forest, are we?” Rose asked. Peter smirked and shook his head.   
“Well, I am, but you lot are going to Neverland.” He replied. Rose furrowed her brows.  
“Why Neverland?” Rose questioned. Peter was quiet for a moment. He wasn’t sure how much he should tell her. The others could come over at any moment. They might even be able to hear them.   
“I need to find her on my own. It’ll be faster if I go by myself. You know what to do.” Pan insisted. Rose nodded. She knew it was useless to argue with him. He was probably right anyway. She didn’t want to have to wait any longer to bring her baby home than she had to.   
It was still strange to see her husband this vulnerable after all these years. It was endearing to know that she was the only person who got to see him as a real person with weaknesses. That he trusted her enough to confide in her like this. It didn’t seem like much but she cracked the code immediately. Even though his words rang true; there was so much more behind them. He didn’t trust that Rumple or Belle wouldn’t try to get in the way. Rose didn’t think that they were planning on it but better safe than sorry. She envied that he could turn off his vulnerability like a switch when he needed to and, at the moment, she was hoping to use that to her advantage.  
“In return, I’m going to need you to do something for me. If you want this to be believable, I’m going to be yelling some pretty nasty stuff and I need you to not bring up again later. When this is all over, I need you to not bring this up in future arguments.” Rose pleaded in whisper so that only Peter could hear. Peter grinned and pulled her close.   
“Because I love you with all my heart,” He paused for effect, “Absolutely not.” Rose groaned and leaned her head against his chest.   
***  
The moment had arrived for Pan to create the portal. Rose was nervous. She didn’t want to leave her husband. He had been her rock throughout this whole ordeal. Even now, she was holding on to him. She so badly wanted to go with him, but the longer she had watched the other two, the more she realized that he was right. Something was definitely off with them. Peter turned to whisper in her ear.   
“I need you to act like you did when you first got to Ancient Greece. I need you to be that scared and that angry and that determined. Can you do that for me?” Peter asked. Rose nodded and with that, Pan threw the magic bean into the ocean. They watched in awe as they sailed towards it. Rose closed her eyes and clung to Peter until they were through the portal and everything had calmed down. She opened her eyes to darkness. She looked up and saw a starry night sky. It wasn’t long before they could see the shore.   
“That isn’t the Enchanted Forest.” Rumple exclaimed. Rose looked over and she could see the change from Peter to Peter Pan. It chilled her to her core. Rose detangled herself from her husband. She wasn’t so sure that she could go head to head with Peter Pan again. Unfortunately, she didn’t have a choice.   
“Nothing gets by you. There’s been a slight change in plans.” Pan replied in an authoritative tone. The mask that she had thought that she was done with had found its way back. Once again, she was Meg. She was the lost but determined mother looking for her child. She was angry and extremely hurt.   
“What do you mean ‘slight’? We were supposed to go to the Enchanted Forest. It was your plan!” She stated, matching his tone.   
“I changed my mind. You aren’t coming with. You all are to stay here until I finish this. I can’t have you slowing me down with your righteousness and crying. We haven’t got time.” He barked. Without hesitation, he moved towards Rose and she moved back. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close.   
“What are you doing? Let go of me!” Rose yelled.  
“I’m sorry,” Pan whispered, just low enough so only she could hear. He raised his voice, “I can’t have you following me.” He looked down and she followed his glance. There was leather cuff on her wrist. Once again, she was without magic. Rose looked up at him in disbelief.  
“Rumple, look!” She heard Belle say. She turned around and saw that Rumple had a matching cuff.   
“You can’t leave us on Neverland with nothing to defend ourselves!” Rose argued. Pan smirked.   
“Sure I can.” He replied. He seemed unbothered by any of this. Rose knew this wasn’t the case and that he was really rolling the dice by leaving them defenseless on Neverland.   
“You will always be a monster, Peter Pan.” Rose replied, her voice cracking. The words felt like acid on her tongue. His expression was cold, and with a flick of his wrist, they were on shore and he was just a spot in the distance. Rose began to cry.


	4. Chapter Four

Pan’s POV   
As Pan left Neverland and headed towards the Enchanted Forest, he fought back the tears. He felt pathetic. He was Peter Pan. He shouldn’t be crying over what one woman says. There were moments that he hated how much he loved Rose. She made him more human but he didn’t need that right now. He needed to be ruthless and powerful. He needed to save his daughter. He needed to save their daughter. Their daughter who was barely a month old and completely defenseless. Their daughter who also made him more human. She could be anywhere and Pan didn’t even know if she was alive. Pan fought the ache in his chest along with the tears. He needed to be numb.   
As the journey continued, that ache and sadness turned into anger. Who dared take the daughter of Peter Pan? Who thought that they could best him? Hadn’t he made it clear that this was his game and they were all pieces in it? 

Rose’s POV

It had been two days since they had been abandoned on Neverland. Rose had decided to keep as much distance as possible from Rumple and Belle. She needed her grief to seem believable and to some degree it was. She was frustrated that Peter would just leave her here but she understood his reasoning and that made the entire situation even more frustrating. How could she stand by while her daughter was missing? How could he expect her to stand on the sidelines and babysit?  
Rose admitted to herself that she had been emotional but given the circumstances that was to be expected. She had had some time to calm down and wanted to be doing something productive. Instead, she was avoiding Belle and Rumple and hoping that her husband would come back soon.   
The past couple of days had been enlightening but uneventful. Her son was more than happy to leave her alone but Belle wasn’t quite as willing. Her friend had kept some distance but made sure to continually check in on her. Rose was grateful to have a friend that cared so much about her but at the same time she was still unsure of how much she could trust Belle and Rumple. They had been acting quite odd or was she just being paranoid?   
The other reason she wanted some time away from them was that she was hoping she could get herself worked up enough to incinerate the cuff like she did with the last one. This one was different than the last. No one seemed to be able to take it off. Belle had tried to remove both cuffs. Rose and Rumple tried to remove each other’s cuffs but nothing worked. Rose was hoping that she had enough power to incinerate this cuff. However, that was difficult to do with Belle checking up on her and trying to calm her down. She couldn’t get as worked up as she would like when she had to put on a mask and pretend to be alright.   
Rose was sitting on the beach when she felt someone sit beside her. She didn’t even have to look to know it was Belle. Rose continued to fiddle with her cuff. She looked over at Belle who was content with just sitting next to Rose.   
“I hate this place,” Rose stated, “This place is the epitome of loneliness.”   
Belle glanced at her friend with an incredulous expression. “That’s not really true, is it? Although it has a dark history, I’d say this place is the epitome of hope. Lonely and lost people are brought here so that they can be given a home and a family. It can’t be that lonely. You and Pa-Peter came here after you reconciled to start a new life. Didn’t you say that you two had brought more children here?”   
Rose nodded. She never thought she would live to hear someone other than herself defending the actions of Peter Pan. It’s possible though, that Belle was defending Rose’s actions rather than Peter’s. Belle grabbed Rose’s hand and helped her up.   
“Let’s go find the children. There’s no sense in wallowing in self-pity.” She suggested and started leading Rose into the jungle that was Neverland. They stopped to drag Rumple along with them. He seemed less than interested.   
After a few hours of walking around the jungle, they gave up and decided to make camp for the night. Rose had decided that the silence wasn’t helping anything.  
“I think I know how to get the cuff off but I need you to help me. You’re going to have to irritate me like you did last time, Rumple.” Rose explained. Her son still looked like he couldn’t care less.  
“And why would I do that, mother?” He asked. Rose gave him an incredulous stare.   
“Rumple…” Belle intervened but Rose cut her off.   
“Its fine, Belle. I have a plan but it will only work if you and I have our magic back.” Rose told him. His expression hadn’t changed.   
“What plan could you possibly have? You do realize that Pan decides who enters and leaves this island.” Rumple shot back.   
“You do realize that Pan’s not here, right?” Rose questioned.   
Pan’s POV   
It hadn’t taken him long to track down Blackbeard once he had reached the Enchanted Forest. He was still conflicted about leaving his family on Neverland. He had to push his feelings aside and concentrate. He needed to get whatever information he could out of Blackbeard. He had been sitting in the pirate’s quarters waiting for him to return for about an hour. The waiting bothered him immensely but he couldn’t make his plight public. Who knows what would happen if everyone knew Peter Pan’s daughter was missing? Some may not even know about Goldy. He wasn’t going to expose his own insecurities on the off chance that Blackbeard might know something. As fun as it would be to publicly humiliate the pirate, there was so much more at stake.   
Finally, after another half hour of waiting, Blackbeard returned to his quarters. Pan could hear him barreling towards the door. His voice hoarse as he told his shipmates of some conquest that Pan couldn’t care less about.   
At this point, Pan was sitting at Blackbeard’s desk. He had the chair tilted back and his feet on the desk. He was growing more agitated by the second. The door swung open and Blackbeard stopped dead in his tracks. Pan smirked as he saw fear quickly flash through the pirate’s eyes. The door slammed shut and Blackbeard tried in vain to reopen it.   
“And here I thought you were smarter than that,” Pan remarked, “But you have kept me waiting for almost two hours. Where is she?”   
Blackbeard looked at Pan as if trying to guess his angle. He was just as daft as Pan remembered.   
“I don’t know where your wife is, Pan. Maybe you wouldn’t lose her so often if you put her in cage like you did Wendy.” Blackbeard stated. The pirate was nervous. He kept looking at the exit. It was at that moment that Pan knew for sure that the pirate didn’t have the information he was looking for. Pan was going to have a little fun before he left.  
“You’re the last person who saw her. She owed you a lifetime debt plus restitution.” Pan said. Blackbeard’s hands started fidgeting.   
“She escaped. That’s all I know.” Blackbeard assured. Pan took his feet off the desk and leaned forward. He was done playing.   
“I know you killed her.” Pan stated. He could hear the pirate’s breath hitch and his body tense up. It brought Pan indescribable joy.   
“It was an accident…” Blackbeard began. By that point, Pan had already gotten up and was headed towards Blackbeard.   
“It was just as much an accident as this is.” Pan sneered, ripping the pirate’s heart out and crushing it. He watched as the life drained from Blackbeard’s body and contemplated where he would look next.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel! Sorry it's short! Please Read and Review! I appreciate it!


End file.
